Run Away
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: Crystal has just come to a new school. She bumped into handsome boy named Gold in the halls and thinks he'd be a great boyfriend. Little does she know Gold's the biggest playboy heartbreaker in the school and can break her heart in 2 minutes if he wanted to. What will happen? Will Crys be heartbroken? Will Gold give up his ways and settle down finally? Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So i love this couple and I heard a Bruno Mars sing so i thought it would fit hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE OR ANY THE OC IN THIS CHAPTER.**

"Stupid new school. Why did I have to leave my old school anyway?" Crystal told herself. Just last year she had been happy in the Kanto reigon with her friends,but after her last year of middle school ended her mom and her moved to Johto. Crys put up a nasty hissy fit about leaving her friends and the only home she's known. With a scowl on her face she walked in the Johto High.a

" Hmph what a original name." She said sacastically. Walking up to the school she saw 3 girls chatting and laughing.

_"Just like me the day before I left my school."_ Crys thought bitterly.

_Flashback_

"I'm going to miss you over the summer Crystal." Her best friend Diane weeped with tears in her eyes. Crystal,Layla, and her were sittting on the chair in caps and gowns waiting for their names to be called.

"I know me too, at least we'll see each other next year." She reasurred Diane wiping away her tears.

"She can't help it she's an emotional girl, poor Diane please don't cry." Layla sweetly said.

"Layla Hana." The principal called over the microphone loudly.

"Wish me luck!" Layla happily spoke rising from her seat and going on stage.

"Diane Hachimitsu." He called another name once more.

"sniffle I'm going sniffle." Diane weakly walked up and got her diploma. and last,but not least Crystal was called up. She hugged her friends the pricipal spoke nice words about the class and she went to her mother as cheery as ever nothing could bring her down,or so she thought.

"Mom! Can you believe next year i'm going to Kanto Kabuto High!" Crys cheered.

" Honey...you won't being going there we're moving." Her mother spoke in a low voice.

"But!But THAT'S NOT FAIR ALL MY FRIENDS ARE HERE!" The bluenette wailed with warm tears streaming down his face.

"The desion is made so it's finally." Her mother sternly said. All summer Crystal cried. It was toture to her that she might never see her friends again.

End

With her head still in the clouds she had bumped into someone in the halls.

"OWWW!" Crys screamed in pain. When she opened her eyes she saw a boy with messy black explosive hair and striking golden couldn't help but think he was cute. He started rght into her crystal orbs

"I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going it's not good to hurt such a pretty lady." He spoke in a voice like felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"No!No! It's was my fault I'm sorry." Crys frantically spoke. The boy extended his hand and helped the nervous girl up.

"Thanks ummm..." She began.

"Gold. Gold Okami,and you might be?" He asked still remaining in a cool manner.

"Oh! I'm Crystal Usagi!" Crystal excitedlty blurted out.

"What a beatiful name for such a beatiful girl." He responded he took Crys hand and planted a gentle kiss on the back of it causing the Blue haired girl to blush.

"GOLD! GET AWAY FROM THE GIRL!" Someone shouted. It was a brunette girl she tried to kick Gold which he dodged with ease. He didn't want any trouble right now so he went to Cry's ear and whispered lowly,

"You better run away babe, before I put my spell on you." With those last words he ran for his life down the hall. Crystal saw the girl panting and breathing unsteadily. Cry's wondered into her mind again and thought.

_" Who was that handsome boy?"_

**So the first chapter what did you guys think? I tried my best it's my second story. Well stay tuned to see what happens to Gold and Crystal next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again I really should update 7 years in due time I'm still thinking on another chapter for that and guess what? Fanfiction when I upload it messes up the grammer like in the first chapter of this when it says and striking golden I checked my document and I didn't mess up striking golden eyes so any grammer mistakes are most likly here and sometimes me. Well here's Run Away's second chapter. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY CHARCTERS IN THE STORY.**

"Are you ok? Did he try and ask you out?" The brunette asked very concerned.

"Yes I'm fine! And he would've asked me out if it weren't for you!" Crystal erupted. She could've had a chance with Gold if she didn't come and ruin it.

" Are you saying you wanted him to ask you out!" The girl questioned.

"Yeah, why are you his girlfriend?" Crys asked.

"Please I would rather eat my hair, by the way I'm Blue." Blue happily spoke pretending the fight never happened. Crystal was surprised how fast she stopped yelling "I'm Crystal so what's your deal with Gold." Blue looked at Crystal thinking she was crazy to ask that question.

"You're new here aren't you?" Blue curiously wondered. All Crys did was nod in response.

"Well you should know, Gold is the biggest heart breaker in school. If I didn't come when I did he could've broke your heart like that." Blue warned as she snapped her fingers showing what could've happened,but Crys was just staring into space thinking about Gold and his warning she didn't even hear Blue.

_" I wonder why he's like that maybe he likes me so he warned me or-."_

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Blue yelled that practically the whole school heard.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah I was you said heart breaker and something else." Crystal said still dazed.

"Atleast you got the gist of it, maybe you could change Gold's ways he seems to like you a lot." Blue concluded. Suddenly a devious plan popped into her head she'd see how bad Gold wanted Crystal and then determine the out come.

"Well why don't you go see the school a little more I'll meet you at 10:30 at the fountain and we can chat ok?" She hastily spoke. Crystak had said yes and Blue was off to find a special someone to help with the plan.

"Where is that boy, he's usually here?" Blue aked no one in her Blue eyes caught a glimspe of a red hat she knew that hat anywhere and darted over to him.

"RED!" She called out excitedly. Before he could answer she lounged and gave him a hug.  
"What is it this time Blue, and say you don't know what I mean because I know you too well." Red nonchalantly told the girl who was hanging on him like her life depended on it.

"Sometimes I think you stalk me because of how well you know me,well I found a girl and Gold seemed to like her so much he even told her his name before asking her out!" Blue cheered with a slight blush coating her cheeks.

"Really? Are we taling about the same Gold? The one I know never tells a girl his name before he asks her out." Red was in disbelief. Him and Blue knew Gold since they were kids and when he started acting that way he never did that.

"Yes we are talking about the same idiotic,foolish,playboy Gold! I promise he did I saw it with my own eyes before I tried to kick him." Blue blurted out not even knowing she said that last part.

"Well this girl must be something special to him I got to meet her." Red had a smile on his face. To think his best friend finally might be in love. Then again he might just be putting on a show for her.

"Alright you can see her at 10:30." Blue answered.

10:30

Crystal patiently waited at the foutain and saw Blue running and waving for her with a boy right behind her.

"Crystal I want you to meet Red, he's better then Gold." Blue complimented.

"Nice to meet the girl who could change Gold!" Red held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Crystal took his hand. Blue had walked over to Crystal and is a raspy voice said " Don't get any ideas about Red he's mine. Crys just whispered back. " I only have eyes for the playboy."

"Well now that your both here I want to tell you something." Blue declared.

"What?" The blunette and Red asked. Blue smirked."We're going to start a mission I like to call "No more heart breaks."

**Sorry this is sort of rushed my brother wanted to go on and if he doesn't I don't know what will happen anyways Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the next chapter to Run Away**

**Gold: OMG Finally**

**Me: You weren't here last time why now?**

**Gold: Cause I want to be here now!**

**Me: Whatever playboy**

**Gold: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Crystal help!**

**Crystal: Stop Gold leave her alone.**

**Gold: That's no fun Crystal-koi**

**Crystal: *blushing* DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: Well I better do the disclaimer this time I do not own Pokemon or any characters in the story.**

**Crystal's Pov**

I can't believe Blue has a plan. Well I've only known her for a fews hours. The plan is I need to be Gold's friend and the bait he's going to keep hitting on me I always say no and see what happens. Blue's crazy well she must get that from Gold they are cousins after all. Oh my god there's Gold. Deep breaths Crys just go and say hi.

"Hello Gold-san." I greeted him.

"Please I'm not that important just call me Gold." He smiled. God his smile is-. FOCUS CRYSTAL!

"So I never got to ask you if you'd like to go out with me?" He cooly asked.

"Sorry, but I know about you so I'll have to decline your offer." I told him. Really decline your offer? Stupid choice of words.

"Ahh Should've known Blue would do that well I'm going to have to tell you something." Before I could answer he went to my ear and whispered in a husky voice.

"I won't be giving up anytime soon Crys-chan." Then like a cat he was off to class. Damn I hate what he can do to me. Well Blue said he was a quitter so guess her theory was right well only time will tell.

**Normal POV**

After going into the class room the teacher asked all students to be seated.

"Before we get started I'd like to announce the dorms you'll be in." He began.

"Dorm 1 Blue, Red, Sapphire and Ruby."

"_Wait Red's a boy and Blue's a girl so I guess boys and girls can be in dorms together." _Crystal thought. After awhile a dorm was called witch caught Crystal's attention.

**Crystal's POV**

"Dorm 4 Crystal, Silver, Green, and Gold." The teacher said.

"WHAT! Sensei! Could I switch dorm!?" I yelled. I do not want to share a dorm with that playboy_._

"I'm sorry, but the decision is finial." He sterly announced and continued with class. I sighed and looked over to Gold who had a big smirk on his face and was staring at me (He's sitting next to her)

"Like what you see?" He asked lowly with that stupid smirk still on his face. I'd like to take it right off.

"Eww! No you dumb pervert!" I hissed at him. Soon we all were let out early go unpack for dorms. I gulped and entered the door. There I saw a boy with spiky brown hair and light green eyes I guess he's Green. Next a boy with long red hair and shining silver eyes he's Silver, Blue told me her family adopted him from an orphanage so there brother and sister. Finally the playboy himself Gold. I still have a small crush on him, but I can't date him I don't want to end up heart broken.

"Well, well hello Crystal-koi." He happily said looking at me. He knows what he's doing to me BLUE HELP!

"D-don't call me t-t-that we're not even dating Gold-san." I stuttered. See what he does to me? I never stutter, never!

"Well that's good, you may be new but you know not to date this idiot." The boy Green stated.

"Listen to him I've known him for years, by the way I'm Silver." The boy with silver eyes spoke.

"I'm Green." The other one greeted.

"You already know my name, but you can call Gold-koi, Gold-kun, or my favorite the man of your dreams." Gold slyly said. He's good too bad for him I'm a smart girl.

"I'm Crystal. And how about none of the above?" I sarcastically countered his remark.

"Oooh. Feisty I like that in a girl." He said. Ok I can't see, but I know I'm blushing!

"W-whatever!" I was officially out of come backs. I looked for my bed only to see 2 beds in the room. Oh no.

"Looking for your bed? Well Crystal-chan we each have to share beds Silver and Green share one so you and me share this one." Gold explained patting the bed. I thought so and what is he a mind reader?

"I'm not a mind reader I just see your face expressions." Yep he's a mind reader. Anyways I sighed the school rules won't let him touch me right? I pretty sure that's right so I don't have to worry waking up with Gold kissing me thank Arceus.

"Hey you're my friend right?" Gold asked innocently. I was confused and I don't think I like where this is going.

"Of course Gold-san." I replied.

"Well are you a girl?" He asked yet again another stupid question.

"Duh!" I busted how dare he say I'm not a-

"Well then does that mean you're my girlfriend?" He questioned I was going to say "no" but I wans't paying attention so I instead said.

"Yes." Gold looked at me with a smirk not a smile that infamous smirk. Finally realizing what I said I quickly turned to him.

"T-that's not what I-I meant!" I frantically spoke again I could tell I was blushing. This was going to be a long year.

**So how was it? And yes Blue and Silver are brother and sister I feel like they have that relationship I don't see chosen shipping this is just my opinion so don't flame the reviews if you're a chosenshipper**

**Gold: I thought it sucked :P**

**Me: Ahh what do you know you're a idiot.**

**Crystal: I agree.**

**Gold: Crystal-koi I thought you loved me *pouts and fake cries***

**Crystal: Save it**

**Gold: Whatever you WILL LOVE ME!**

**Crystal: Help**

**Me&Crystal: *Sweat drops* Please review and stay tuned.**

**Gold: I PROMISE YOU WILL CRYSTAL!**


End file.
